Knowing You
by sparxxa
Summary: Every relationship is made up of moments and instances. TroyJason. Slash.


Well here is my first High School Musical slash fic. It was also my entry over at the livejournal 1sentence fic community.

If you don't like slash please turn away now.

Disclaimer: High School Musical does not belong to me, so lets get on to the fic….

* * *

_**Troy/Jason**_

**1) Comfort.**

It was just a gentle hand on his shoulder but in truth it was all the comfort he really needed while he waited for the world to crash down around his shoulders.

**2) Kiss**

Their first kiss was sweet and gentle, nothing spectacular, but Troy felt more alive than he ever had before; and that was just the first.

**3) Soft**

The soft breathing of his boyfriend lying beside him was enough to confirm that it had all been just a nightmare and that in reality everything was fine.

**4) Pain**

The pain was becoming unbearable; all he could do was hold onto Jason's hand tightly, promising that everything was going to be alright.

**5) Potatoes**

"Jase, when I agreed to help you help your mom with the preparations for this party of hers I did not think that would mean peeling a hundred million buckets of potatoes!"

**6) Rain**

He was glad it was raining; burying the love of his life on a sunny day just wouldn't have felt right.

**7) Chocolate**

There was nothing nicer than cuddling up together to watch a film with a good bar of Cadbury's chocolate.

**8) Happiness**

Happiness, as far as Troy was concerned, was waking up every morning with is boyfriend lying securely in his arms.

**9) Telephone**

The voice on the other end of the telephone told him that there had been an accident, but Troy refused to believe it; Jason had to be alright, he just had to be.

**10) Ears**

Troy and Jason joined their friends in covering their ears and sinking down lower in their seats as Chad and Taylor attempted to audition for the spring musicale.

**11) Name**

Jason wondered sometimes whether anyone actually knew his name or whether he was just "player number 23".

**12) Sensual**

His boyfriend's fingers running up and down his arm were enough to send shivers down his spine.

**13) Death**

They said that no-one was to blame for Jason's death but Troy knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for not being able to prevent it.

**14) Sex**

The news that two of the school's basketball stars were involved in a same-sex relationship was one of the biggest shocks in the history of East High.

**15) Touch**

Just a simple touch but it told him everything he needed to know about how his partner felt.

**16) Weakness**

Jason's Nan sometimes judged a person's character by how they took their tea; she was pleased when Troy asked for his tea to be strong instead of weak.

**17) Tears**

After seeing how upset Troy was when Gabriella wouldn't talk to him Jason knew that he never wanted to do anything to ever make Troy actually cry.

**18) Speed**

Troy couldn't help but smile at the indignant squeak-like noise that Jason made when he took the car too fast around a corner.

**19) Wind**

Troy had to admit that maybe Jason had a point when he suggested that the next time they tried flying a kite they try it on a windy day instead.

**20) Freedom**

When Jason had first realised that he was gay he'd considered running away and gaining the freedom that comes with a new identity in a new place; but then Troy smiled at him and he knew that he wasn't going anywhere.

**21) Life**

When Troy told Jason "You are my life" he truly did mean it.

**22) Jealousy**

Jason couldn't help the small stab of jealousy he felt as he watched Troy and Gabriella stare into each other's eyes as they sang their duet.

**23) Hands**

Jason's hands were slightly smaller than Troy's but he loved how they fitted together so perfectly.

**24) Taste**

He could still taste their final kiss years after they had been parted.

**25) Devotion**

Troy knew that he could call Jason anytime, any place, for any reason and he would be there for him, no questions asked.

**26) Forever**

His biggest regret, as his life slipped away, was that he'd been unable to keep his promise of 'forever'.

**27) Blood**

"Jason!" Troy yelled in fear as he saw the blood on their kitchen floor but no sign of his boyfriend.

**28) Sickness**

When he found out that he was ill his biggest worry was how he was going to tell Troy.

**29) Melody**

He was starting to understand melodies and tunes, but understanding falling in love with one of his male best friends was something completely different.

**30) Star**

Star of the basketball team or star of the school musicale, as long as he was a star in his boyfriend's eyes that was all that really mattered.

**31) Home**

He loved going on holiday with his family but he couldn't wait to get home so he could see his boyfriend again.

**32) Confusion**

"Come on Troy: yes, no or maybe, it's as simple as that"

**33) Fear**

In all honesty he was afraid of a lot of things, but his biggest fear was losing the one person he cared about more than anything else in the world.

**34) Lightening/Thunder**

He much preferred watching the lightening strike and hearing the thunder roll from the relative safety of their bedroom window rather than actually being out there in it.

**35) Bonds**

When they were ten years old Troy, Jason, Chad and Zeke swore to be friends forever; it would take a lot to break those bonds.

**36) Market**

"We are not going to another damn antiques market!"

**37) Technology**

"Some days I really hate technology" grumbled Jason as his computer froze yet again.

**38) Gift**

Troy's gifts were his voice and his skill on the basketball court; sometimes it felt like no-one was really interested in finding out what Jason's gift was.

**39) Smile**

Jason's smile was definitely up there in Troy's top three favourite things about his boyfriend.

**40) Innocence**

The attack had stolen a lot of his innocence but Troy knew that the old Jason-_his _Jason- was still in there somewhere; he just had to find him.

**41) Completion.**

Being together made everything feel complete and right; even when everything else was going wrong.

**42) Clouds**

When he saw the dark clouds moving in Jason knew that something bad was about to happen.

**43) Sky**

Troy couldn't believe that Jason put any stock in to the phrase 'red sky at night shepherd's delight, red sky at morning shepherd's warning'.

**44) Heaven**

Jason felt part of his heaven slip away when he told Troy that he loved him and Troy just stared back at him in surprise.

**45) Hell**

"Hell would have been never knowing you"

**46) Sun**

The sun was shining brightly but he couldn't care less; his lover was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring him back.

**47) Moon**

Standing together on Jason's porch in the moonlight Troy finally summoned up the courage to say "I love you" for the first time.

**48) Waves**

He didn't mind having to drive for miles to get to the beach; sometimes he just needed to watch the waves as the tide came in.

**49) Hair**

Most people would assume that of the two, Troy would be more obsessive about his hair when in truth it was Jason who would growl whenever anyone tried to mess up his hair.

**50) Supernova**

When asked what falling in love felt like Jason replied "It's like fifty billion stars going supernova at the same time".

* * *


End file.
